Friends and more
by tiredeyes923
Summary: Casey and Sam break up just as Derek starts to care for Casey. Derek thinks this may be his chance until he finds out why they broke up.
1. The breakup

Derek!

Casey slammed her door as she ran into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She and Sam had just broken up about twenty minutes ago at school and she didn't know what to do. She knew her annoying stepbrother, Derek, would home any minute now to make fun of her and all she could do was wait.

Just to get things straight, she DID NOT break up with Sam, he broke up with her. Casey had been attracted to Sam since the day she first saw him on the steps with Derek. She fell hard, not just metaphorically speaking, but literally.

Sam had been attracted to Casey too. He had liked her the same way she liked him and at first everything was great. They started dating, and in three weeks it would have been theirsix monthanniversary. Casey couldn't have been happier, but Sam was a whole other story. He really liked Casey, but the relationship was putting too much strain on another, his friendship with Derek. And Sam decided that his friendship with Derek was more important than any high school girlfriend.

As Casey cried silently into a pillow Derek was walking home with Sam. "So you want to come over and play some _Babe Raider_?" Derek asked.

"Not today man," Sam replied.

"Why?"

"Because I just can't"

"What got to get ready for a date with my sister?"

"Okay A, no I don't have date with Casey, B, I have a ton of homework to do tonight, C, I'm babysitting for my next door neighbor, and D, Casey and I broke up so you don't have to worry about me dating YOUR SISTER ANY MORE!" Sam shouted.

Derek was dumfounded. He simply didn't know what to say. When it was time for the two to go their separate ways the two best friends said their goodbyes and departed. Derek didn't know what to do. Casey would be devastated. She was truly in love with Sam.

Of course this could work to Derek's advantage; he was starting to see Casey in a different light. When he saw Casey, he no longer saw annoying stepsister, he saw hot 16 year-old with a room right down the hall.

But he was also starting to care about Casey more than sexually, and he didn't want to see her hurt like this.


	2. crying shoulder

Chapter 2

Derek knocked on Casey's door. No answer. She was blasting music so she probably didn't hear her. He slowly opened the door just to see Casey crying her eyes out on her bed. Derek stepped toward the boom box to turn down the music and as he did, Casey whipped her head around.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Casey shouted.

"I did," said Derek softly. "You just didn't hear me because you were blasting your music so loud. So what's wrong?" Derek wanted her to tell him.

"Nothing; just go away."

"I can't do that see it pains me to see you upset when I'm not the one that made that way." Derek smirked. He was always trying to annoy and upset her because he knew it was the best way to hide his true feelings for her. At first he thought she was simply an annoying step sister, but one time he opened the bathroom door right as she was stepping out of the shower and… well… you get the idea. From then on he always got a little horny whenever he saw her.

She never knew that he had opened the door. He got his glimpse while Casey's back was turned and was smart enough to know that the moment she turned her head she would freak, so he quietly closed the door and then skipped off to his room to relieve himself.

But back to the moment, Casey sat up and slapped Derek across the face. "What Was That For?" Derek asked, extremely vexed now.

"For being friends with Sam!" Casey shouted. She was so angry she would have punched Derek right then if he hadn't of apologized saying he knew what happened and was really sorry for her. Casey just stood there dumfounded at this new kindness that she rarely saw in Derek. It was definitely a rare occasion. Casey just ran up to him, flung her arms around him and started crying into his shoulder. But she would have done that to her cousin, Vickie for all she cared. She just needed someone to lean on.

Derek just stood there not knowing what to do. He finally wrapped his arm around her waist and started holding her. His shirt was staring to get soaked. After about a minute Casey broke the hug. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just so upset right now."

"It's okay," I replied, not knowing what else to say. "I'll be your crying shoulder any day."

"Thanks," she said. "So um do you know why?"

"Why what? Why I'm being so nice to you? Do I really have to spell it out?"

"No. Why he did it, you know, Sam?"

"Oh. No he just seemed really pissed off after school. And then I asked him something and he just went off on me, making an alphabetical list and it was actually really annoying. But I don't think that he is very happy with the situation."

"Oh." Casey was even more confused now. He broke up with her, 3 weeks before their 6 month anniversary none the less, then he acts all pissy with Derek, and now Derek says **HE'S** not happy with the situation. Casey was the one that got dumped. "Why do you think then?"

"I thought I had Sam figured out but this has thrown me for a loop. I'll try and help you find out what it wrong but I'm not making any promises.

"Thanks," was all Casey could say.

Derek left and a moment later he heard music blasting again. He then went straight to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. He really hoped that Casey wouldn't need a crying shoulder too often because he could only control his urges for so long.

Derek needed a date to get his mind off Casey so when he got out of the shower; he called Stacy to help keep his mind off things. Hopefully she would be a little more physical than the Sherry. She just didn't do anything for him.

While Derek was in the shower, the phone rang. It was Emily. Lizzie brought the phone to Casey. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, It's Emily," she replied. "I heard about you and Sam, I'm really sorry Casey."

"Thanks. Wait a sec, how did you hear?"

"Well I was just a block behind Derek and Sam when Sam shouted at Derek that you two had broken up. It sounded like you had broken up with him but that didn't seem right."

"No he broke up with me. Which is why I'm so confused. Derek said he was angry too. I need to talk to Sam and find out what in hell is going on, but I just can't. Emily, can you talk to him for me? You have study hall with him right?"

"Yea I guess, but can I ask him in a really pissed off tone so that he knows we aren't friends for the duration?"

"You can do whatever you would like," Casey replied.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I find out tomorrow. Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

Casey put her head on he pillow and cried some more. When it was time for dinner she went down, ate, and then went back upstairs and cried herself to sleep. At least her mom didn't know, she thought, she would be all 'honey let's talk about your feelings,' and that was the last thing Casey wanted to do right now.


	3. The day after

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I took so long updating; I know how annoying that is. Well here it is; part 3 of a saga that has no ending any time soon.**

**D isclaimer: I do not own _Life With Derek_ or anything associated with Disney Channel.**

The Day After

School the next day; neither Casey nor Derek wanted to be there. After 2nd period Emily came running up to Casey. "Oh My God! Sam is in such a bad mood today," she said. "He almost beat up a guy during study hall for trying to beat up this guy that mentioned you being 'available now' or something like that." She used air quotes.

This just confused Casey even more. Why was Sam so upset? **HE **had broken up with her. Casey had planned to tell Sam she loved him on their six month anniversary. She was the one with the broken heart.

"He's been acting really weird around Derek as well," Emily continued as Casey was caught up in her own thoughts.

"What?" Casey said blankly.

"Derek! You know your gorgeous step-brother and Sam's best friend. I think Sam is pissed at Derek for some reason."

Casey shuddered. It seemed so wrong for Emily to talk about Derek like that. Eww. Then it hit her. "Derek," she muttered in a fuming tone. It was all so clear. Sam had broken up with her because of Derek. It was what almost prevented him from asking her out in the first place. How could she be so stupid not to see it? First he's upset because he didn't want to break up, then he is acting all nasty to his best friend who didn't even want this. Or did he? Derek loved to make Casey's life miserable. This could be just a ploy to make her unhappy for the rest of her life. Casey needed to talk to Sam.

Casey found Sam in the hallway about to pound some freshman's face in and she pulled him away as fast as she could. "What is wrong with you?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing," he replied.

Casey was annoyed now. Sam started to walk away, "No you can not walk away from me. You broke up with me not the other way around!" Casey was about to burst into tears. "We need to talk."

Sam nodded and followed her to the gym where they sat on some bleachers. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Casey asked. "You are acting all pissy and it is sarting to get on my nerves. I need to know why you broke up with me."

Sam just looked at her. He was just realizing in this moment that he loved her. "Derek," He replied. "he is my best friend and I think its been weird between us since we had started dating. I didn't want to break up but I didn't want to lose Derek as a friend either."

"But you chose Derek."

"I'm realizing now that if Derek has a problem it's his problem. If he doesn't like us dating then it's his fault. I love you Casey. I love everything about you.'

"What?"

"I love you Casey McDonald and I don't care who knows."

"I love you too," Casey started to cry. She was just so happy. And then Sam kissed her and it was so sweet. She was usually self conscious about public displays of affection but right now, she didn't really care. She smiled as she kissed him knowing that Sam really did love her.

Meanwhile, Derek was also in the gym. He was shooting some hoops with his other friends since Sam was acting like some pissy girl or something, when he saw Casey and Sam kissing on the bleachers. Derek was dumfounded. First their together, then their broken up and then there they were; together again.

Well at least Sam might not be so pissed off. But still, Derek's stomach knotted. Derek felt he was really connecting with Casey and maybe, she was starting to feel the same way about him as he did about her. But that was obviously not the case. Derek left the pickup game and went off to find Chelsea. He needed to "calm his nerves" in the janitor's closet and he thought she might be useful.

**And that is it! Please R&R it is definitely needed ideas though. FYI no dasey. This is about Casey and Sam, Sam and Derek, and Casey and Derek forming mutual respect hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I got sidetracked and forgot about my story. I've decided to kill this story** **and begin a** **whole new one with hopefully more dedication. Sorry to all those who were reading this, I know how much it sucks for people to just stop writing stories just when they are getting good. But all DASEY fans be happy! My new story will be taking place on spring break and involve Derek and Casey being together. Hope your not so mad at me that you don't read my next story; it'll be really good. **


End file.
